Pleasure
by Novak97
Summary: "Since the beginning Alex was upfront with me, honest about how she likes to be pleasured and although I was hesitant at first I most certainly am not now" M Rated! Cabenson smut one-shot! R&R.


I know what she needs, the look on her face says it all and if course I'm not reluctant to give it too her.

Since the beginning Alex was upfront with me, honest about how she likes to be pleasured and although I was hesitant at first I most certainly am not now

Alexandra Cabot likes to be taken.

She likes it rougher than most and frequently enjoys feeling not only my hand against that beautiful ass of hers, but other various items, my belt being a favourite when she's particularly stressed.

When she first talked to me she gave me a choice, told me if I wasn't comfortable I didn't have to do anything, that she'd be perfectly happy with 'normal sex' as she called it- boy am I happy I agreed to give this a shot, two years later and I have to admit the position I have turns me on too

It's controlled, she has a safe word if she wants to stop anything, which hasn't been used yet- I know what my sweetheart wants and I give it to her, nothing more or less

"Go. Now Alexandra" I say sternly and she smiles briefly, knowing what's to come- with the exception of herself

I watch her beautiful self hurry down our winding hallway to our 'playroom' and I feel the steady pounding start between my legs

Yes, tonight should be fun.

I pull down my work pants and slip my hand under my boxer waistband, wanting to take care of a couple of needs before I attend to hers

I prise open my wet folds which fall rather widely apart and I begin to toy lazily with my clitoris

Shit yes! I love how wet I get thinking of her under me. I love her bent over my lap, waiting for her spanking. I love the cries of pain mixed pleasure she gives as I bring my leather belt down over her bright red ass.

Ya know what I love most of all?

I push my fingers inside my wetness as I imagine her- her begging for my cock, for a nice hard fuck to show her who's boss!

I'm her boss!

My hips rise off the couch, my fingers curled deep inside myself as I have flashbacks of our most memorable times

Times where she pleaded, said she'd do anything I wanted as long as I took her hard! Ugh, those we're amazing times!

Okay, enough playing alone, I need to make some new memories to get off to.

I stand off the couch, opting to kick my pants away rather than put them back on, let's face it, it'd be a waste of time anyway when they'd be off again in a matter of minutes

I walk down the hall, stopping off in the bedroom to get ready before I join Alex in the playroom

Dropping my white boxers I pull Alex's favourite toy from our 'special drawer' - a 9" long black double ended dildo - and some lube and I prepare the toy

I squeeze some of the strawberry scented (and tasted, so Alex has mentioned) liquid into my hand and smear it over the shorter end, not that much is needed as I'm pretty ready for it but just to be sure

I push it up inside myself and smile proudly as I run my still damp hand along the thick shaft, oh yeah, this is perfect.

I pull off my tshirt and bra, and I yank up my tight fit boxers which beautifully shows off my large bulge

Her favourite outfit on me- that can't be worn in public.

I look myself over in our long full length mirror and smirk, she'll love this and honestly so will I

I leave the bedroom closing in the door behind me and I make my way down to our playroom, caressing my bulge as I walk- if you haven't noticed I do enjoy this, a lot

I walk in the door and when I do I find her naked and kneeling at the side of the kingsize bed we keep in this room

My good girl waiting for me.

She doesn't move hearing the door close over, knowing I'll hold back if she misbehaves. She's learned very well.

I walk over behind her and move so close to her that my bulge is pressed flat against her back "Who's a good girl waiting for me so patiently?"

It's rhetorical and she doesn't answer verbally, instead she straightens her back that little bit more and pushes against me, obviously enjoying the position

"Now babe, let's see what you want" I walk around to face her and I see the smile on her lips at the choice of 'outfit'

I run my hand over her cheek "What does my baby want" she again doesn't answer verbally but I get a very strong suggestion when she takes a couple of my fingers into her mouth as they attempt to pass by and she begins sucking on them like lollipops

My walls clamp down around the toy inside me and I feel my juices drip down from my pussy and onto the shaft at the thought of her sucking like that on my cock

I use my free hand to push under my boxers and stroke myself, tonight I think I'll give her what she wants straight away mostly because I'm so desperate to see my cock between her lips

"Wow baby, that's some great work" I praise her pulling my hand away "I think you deserve a special treat for being so good, don't you agree?"

She nods, smiling and I take her hands and place them at the waistline of my boxers "Go ahead baby, take me in that hot mouth of yours"

She can't stop the moan the escapes at my words and I ruffle her hair as I see the guilty look instantly fall over her features

"It's okay baby, be as vocal as you want, tonight I wanna hear you"

She takes me straight away, pushing the whole thing down her throat in one quick movement

Shit! That's beautiful!

"Oh Ally, yes! That's it honey" I grab a fistful of her silky blonde hair and I guide her back and forward on my cock

I use my free hand to toy with one of my nipples and then the other, giving the occasional pinch here and there- the one I've grown to love

After a few minutes and an orgasm later (mine, not hers) I notice she's incredibly on edge

Tonight's not a night for teasing, she wants me and I'm prepared to let her have me

"Up" I tell her and she shoots to her feet, awaiting instruction but instead tonight I leave the decision to her

"Tonight you tell me how you want to take it sweetie" I tell her and she smiles softly, appreciating my gentleness, let's face it, we cant be rough the whole time, I do love this woman

She stands up and I turn, watching her as she lays down on the side of the bed "Like this" she says and I move closer, smiling when she loops her legs around my waist

"Beautiful" I breathe out causing her to flush red

I take my now saliva covered shaft into my hand and press it against her entrance, only adding the pressure needed to drive it inside after some gentle teasing

Within a minute if pumping in and out of her she's moaning combinations of expletives and my name, making me smile and push harder, encouraging her to orgasm

"Oh! Oh God- Liv- O-livia! Please!" She cries and I drive in a couple more times sending not only her into a shattering climax but myself too

We're left tangled together, a mix of limbs in the red silk sheets

"God Liv I needed that, thank you" she meets my eyes and I press a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips

"No problem Alex. Is everything alright?" I ask hoping nothing too serous has happened that led to our session

"Yeah, just getting sick of the damn case. I'll get it eventually"

I nod covering us both over with the comforter

"You will, how about we look over a couple of files tomorrow before we go in? I'll see can I offer a new perspective"

She nods tiredly and mumbles a 'yes please' against my neck

I run my hand through her hair "sleep honey. I love you"

"Love you too Liv"


End file.
